


Ode to Fraser

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-01
Updated: 2002-04-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Just a little humorous poem I came up with. My first DS poem.





	Ode to Fraser

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Ode to Fraser

## Ode to Fraser

by Buck

Disclaimer: Don't own em, just play with them then put them back for someone else to play with. Well, enough said.

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: No spoilers, no plot, just a funny poem. 

* * *

Ode to Fraser 

From the great white north to Chicago he came And ever since it hasn't been the same  
He's handsome and polite and dressed all in red And a big brown stetson he wears on his head He came on the trail of the guys who killed his dad Was going back but that would've been quite sad He made friends with a detective named Ray And now this dashing Mountie is in Chicago to stay His dad comes around even though he is dead Gives Ben advice-or is it all in his head? With Dief at his side he hits the bad guys trail They know when they meet him they're going to jail The ladies adore him, there's Frannie and Elaine And Meg, his boss, who he kissed on top of a train When Ray V went undercover, Ray K stepped on in Ray K or Ray V, Our Mountie and they make the best team that's ever been And so we fans give a big "Thank you kindly" To Constable Benton Fraser, our favorite Mountie 

* * *

End Ode to Fraser by Buck:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
